The Founding Fathers Have A Little "Too" Much Fun
by Kitsune-chan
Summary: just what the title says (take note of the R rating) something that me and ron (A.K.A. sadistic_mind) wrote in history class


THE FOUNDING FATHERS HAVE A LITTLE "TOO" MUCH FUN........  
  
  
  
  
The Fucking Father Of Debt  
Hamilton: I love debt.  
Burr: That's bbaadd.  
Hamilton: I love you!  
*hot passionate sex sounds*  
Burr: That was nice.   
Hamilton: You're still not going to win ANY election.  
Burr: Damn, and I thought sex was a good bribe.  
Hamilton: It was, but I've had better, by...Washington!  
Washington: *in a dress* Tee-hee, yes, dear?  
Burr: No.  
The End!!  
  
The Difference Between Hate And Porn  
Jefferson: I hate you.  
Hamilton: Yes...but do you have this?!  
*flashes him*  
Jefferson: *wide eyed* I didn't know that you had a *beep beep beeeeeeep*.  
Mason: Oh, my....  
The End!!  
  
I Like That Game.....  
Washington: I'm sorry father, I chopped down the cherry tree.  
Father: Hi-ho cherry-o! How could you?!  
Washington: I'm sorry.  
Father: Now I'm going to have to "whip" you.  
Washington: Yessss! I mean....no! Please, father, have mercy!  
*whip noises*  
Father: Yee-ha!  
Washington: Oh yessss....oh, I mean, Noooo!  
The End!!  
  
Nastina  
Hamilton: That's nasty...  
Washington: Shut up!! You know you like it! Woo-pah!  
Hamilton: Ouchie!  
The End!!  
  
What Was Hard?  
Ron: We have "too" much fun with dead presidents.  
Kit: Yes.  
Washington: Ai! That was hard!  
Ron and Kit: O.o .... No.  
The End!!  
  
A Barrel Of Monkeys  
Franklin: I need a lover.  
*big box appears and a curtain is raised. Inside box is Washington, Hamilton, Burr, Lincoln, and Jefferson*  
Franklin: *giggling* Hee-hee, the choices! Hmmmm, I pick...this one.  
Washington: Wahoo! I mean, no!  
The End!!  
  
The Difference Between The 16th And 17th Century  
Lincoln: I wasn't alive during this time.  
Paine: *slap* Shut up, bitch!  
Lincoln: Yes, master.  
The End!!  
  
She Besta Be Sorry!!!!  
Ron: Hhmmph.  
Lincoln: Sorry.  
Ron: Heh, heh, heh. *pulls Paine out of thin air*  
Lincoln: No!  
Ron: Ahahaha!  
Kit: You're bbbbaaaadddd.  
Ron: Ahaha, *cracks whip*  
Kit: Ouch!  
Ron: Sorry....(not).  
Kit: Did you say something?  
Ron: Noooo.  
Kit: Okaaaaaay.  
The End!!  
  
National Auction  
*National Anthem plays*  
Washington: *appears on stage, naked*  
Lincoln: $300!  
Burr: $400!  
Jefferson: $600!  
Voice: Sold to Jefferson!  
Jefferson: *cracks whip which grabs Washington's ankles* Ahaha!  
Washington: *bangs head on stairs* Ow!  
Jefferson: Shut up! *whip cracks*  
Washington: Okie (ouch) Dokie!  
The End!!  
  
Woo-pah!!!  
Ron: Didn't know the presidents were perverts.  
Presidents: There's a LOT you don't know.  
Ron: And don't wanna know.  
Kit: *bouncing up and down* I do!  
Presidents: Let's "show" you.  
Kit: Um...ew.  
Ron: Yuckie.  
Presidents: Heh heh.  
Kit: *wild look in eye; whip comes out* Ahahahaha!  
Presidents: No!  
The End!!  
  
Strange Growths  
Kit: This is odd humor.  
Ron: No.  
Hamilton: Yes! Muahahahaha!!!  
Kit and Ron: Noooooo!!!!!  
  
What The Fuck Is A Cather?  
*camera goes into white house and stares at Bush*  
Bush: What the hell?! I thought this was supposed to be about the founding fathers!  
Camera: Oh, I thought they said pounding cathers.  
Camera and Bush: *blink*  
*crazy circus music starts playing*  
Kit: No.  
The End!!  
  
A Death In The Family  
Ron: No one wants to come over! *sob*  
Kit: *pats head* I'll find you someone.  
Ron: Really???  
Kit: Yes.  
Ron: Goodie.  
Tasuki: *dies*  
Ron: *looks at Tasuki* No. *turns to Kit* Find me someone NOW!!!!  
Kit: Eeep.  
Tasuki: *dead*  
The End!!  
  
A Deadly Threat  
Kit: What the hell?! What does that have to do with dead presidents?  
Tasuki: No.  
Ron: I SAID FIND ME SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!  
Kit: *sigh* Ooookaaaay...... *pulls Hamilton out of a box* Use our old friend here.  
Hamilton: Old?  
Kit: Sorry, I mean dead.  
Kit: *blink*  
Tasuki: *blink*  
Ron: No.  
The End!!  
  
Blondes  
Bush: *stare* Haha.  
Gore: *stare* Haha.  
The End!!  
  
An Interesting Spectacle  
Clinton: I never fucked Monica; I fucked Washington.  
Reporter: Isn't he dead?  
Clinton: He still has some life in him. *pulls out skeleton*  
Reporter: But, he has no, um, you know.  
Clinton: There are ways.  
Reporter: *sweatdrop* Yuckie.  
The End!!  
  
  



End file.
